Question: Omar did 83 sit-ups at night. Christopher did 40 sit-ups in the evening. How many fewer sit-ups did Christopher do than Omar?
Solution: Find the difference between Omar's sit-ups and Christopher's sit-ups. The difference is $83 - 40$ sit-ups. $83 - 40 = 43$.